


День, полный приятностей

by delvig



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delvig/pseuds/delvig
Summary: Под звуки утра они сели в ждавший их на своём привычном месте "Бентли", а соседка, которая вроде и была занята своим садом, могла поклясться, что видела на пальцах этих весьма подозрительных людей парные кольца.





	1. Утро

Пока небо было цвета утра и пахло, как хороший кофе, Кроули смирно пускал слюни на плечо спящему Азирафаэлю, и по телевизору шла какая-то глупая передача про пользу здорового питания для тела любого возраста, пола и цвета.

Они заснули ещё на середине фильма, казалось, почти одновременно, только демон успел лечь как можно удобнее, а ангел остался сидеть, уронив голову назад, на мягкий диван. Облаченный в золото солнца коттедж буквально стал их маленьким убежищем, где всегда играла приятная музыка, во дворе стоял старый-добрый «Бентли», а на книжных полках, как можно было догадаться, были книги.

Когда стало совсем светло, и на улице послышались голоса птиц и соседей, Азирафаэль открыл глаза. В первую очередь он моргнул пару лишних раз в сторону телевизора, и подумал, что для этого тела спать в таком положении мало того что некомфортно, так теперь все ужасно ломило. Он медленно размял шею и, заметив на своём плече рыжую макушку Кроули, светло улыбнулся. Для него это было картиной настолько милой и родной, что идти никуда не хотелось. Но, несмотря на это, ангел все же сдвинулся с места, позволяя его голове мягко лечь на подушку, которую Азирафаэль по щелчку пальцев переместил из спальни вместе с лёгким одеялом. Ещё он выключил телевизор и посмотрел на старые настенные часы, которые сказали ему, что сейчас было ровно восемь утра, а затем оделся и зашагал на кухню.

— Блинчики, — просто сказал он вслух сам себе, пока слушал, как старая миссис Роджерс копается у себя в саду на другой стороне улицы, шумя шлангом для полива растений и расходуя необыкновенно большое количество воды.

Уже спустя какие-то полчаса завтрак был готов, и хоть ангел не сильно любил готовить, ведь по большей части этим занимался Кроули, он подумал, что получилось весьма неплохо, наливая себе какао и открывая очередную книгу, которую он хотел просмотреть, прежде чем ехать в магазин.

— Ангел, зачем ты поднялся в такую рань? — возмущенный и сонный голос Кроули послышался из гостиной. — А если уже и сам проснулся, мог бы и меня разбудить.

— Мне нужно в мой книжный, как и обычно, — сказал Азирафаэль, делая глоток. — Похоже, что тот человек, который звонил вчера, не оставит меня в покое, пока я не продам ему одну книгу.

Демон с кружкой кофе уже сидел на соседнем стуле и с удовольствием поглощал завтрак.

— Оказывается, не так уж и плохо, — сказал он, имея в виду блины.

— Что не плохо? — спросил ангел, думая о книгах.

— Твоя готовка.

И Азирафаэль решил промолчать о том, что, пока демон спал, он исправлял все те блины, которые у него сгорели, помялись или вовсе улетели со сковороды на пол, потому что знать все детали сегодняшнего утра Кроули вовсе не обязательно. И то, как много ругательств вылетело у него изо рта за это, казалось бы, небольшое время — тоже.

— Спасибо, — ангел снова улыбнулся, хотя уголки его губ и так находились в приподнятом состоянии по меньшей мере последние десять минут, пока Кроули находился рядом.

— Так тебя подвезти?

— Если тебе удобно.


	2. Среди книг

Стоя у двери в магазин, они смотрели друг на друга целую секунду, прежде чем кто-то из них не повернул ручку и первым не вошёл внутрь под игравшего снаружи Элтона Джона и звуки машин. Кроули хоть и собирался только довезти ангела из одной точки в другую, но теперь он уже сидел в одном из этих просто мега-удобных кресел и думал, что было бы настоящей трагедией, если бы этот самый магазин сгорел взаправду. Никаких так знакомо отдающих трепетной любовью книг, ни нежной улыбки Азирафаэля, когда тот входил в свой маленький дворец, приправленный воспоминаниями. Да и для демона это место было особенным, хотя он, наверное, никогда в этом не признается. С самого открытия Кроули любил приходить сюда, хоть ангел и злился, и могло произойти что угодно, с наибольшей вероятностью — что-то плохое, но соблазн был слишком велик. Табличка «закрыто» все ещё висела нужной стороной к проходящим мимо магазина людям, а перевернут её ещё не скоро.

— Так что это за человек должен прийти? — спросил ангела Кроули.

— Гавриил, — непринуждённо ответил он.

— Но что этому ублюдку надо от тебя? — демон тут же напрягся и вскочил с места, поправляя солнечные очки, которые сползли на самый кончик носа.

— Не волнуйся, — Азирафаэль приблизился и взял его руку в свою, чувствуя тепло чужой кожи. — Уверяю тебя, на этот раз ничего плохого не случится.

— Уверен? Что он тебе вообще сказал?

— Что никто в Раю не хочет играть с ним в настольные игры.

— Ангел, и ты согласился? — от возмущения Кроули выдернул собственную руку из мягких пальцев и выразительно посмотрел на собеседника. — Никогда не поверю, что этот тип, который тебя сжечь собирался, как ни в чем не бывало предложил заниматься такой ерундой.

— Да, понимаю, это звучит довольно странно, но если что-то пойдёт не так, ты же будешь рядом.

После того, как Азирафаэль улыбнулся, как он всегда это делал, Кроули уже совсем не хотелось злиться. Да, все это было довольно опасно и никак не внушало надежды, но, если ангелы и решат на них напасть, пусть лучше это случится именно сейчас, ведь по крайней мере демон был точно к этому готов. Уже минуту он нервно смотрел на знакомое лицо, и сомнения постепенно отступали. Он улыбнулся, снял очки, вздохнул и уткнулся своими сухими напряжёнными губами в губы ангела, как бы стараясь себя успокоить. Да, он будет рядом, они будут рядом, и все обойдётся. В комнате стояла странная дымка, которая слишком резко ударила своим присутствием в глаза Кроули, и кроме этого здесь очень сильно пахло какао. Первое демону только привиделось, но кружка с горячим напитком все же стояла на аккуратном столике.

— Я смотрю, вы действительно неплохо проводите время, — на пороге стоял Гавриил с огромной коробкой чего-то. Как ни странно, колокольчик над дверью, который каждый раз предупреждал хозяина лавки о новых посетителях, на этот раз молчал. — Михаил говорила, что есть что-то между вами, но я и подумать не мог, что все настолько…

— Ты что, действительно пришёл с этим хламом? — воскликнул Кроули.

— Да.

И архангел в сером костюме стал раскладывать все то, что он притащил с собой под тяжёлый взгляд Кроули и все ещё недоверчивый Азирафаэля.


	3. Игра

На улице было шумно, почти так же, как и на самом оживленном перекрёстке Лондона, где единственный светофор не работал, но все же кубик звонко ударился о стол, и все собравшиеся затаили дыхание, поднимая голову и переводя взгляд на белые линии. Двадцать. Кроули громко рассмеялся, дважды щёлкнул пальцами и воскликнул:

— Какая удача!

С прихода Гавриила прошло чуть больше половины часа, но было бы сложно не заметить, что он заявился сюда далеко не один. Справа от него сидели Михаил и Уриил (они заметно нервничали), а прямо напротив — Вельзевул с Хастуром и Кроули. Последний из них отодвинулся как можно дальше от всей этой компании из Ада и Рая, которые совсем недавно угрожали им с Азирафаэлем не лучшим времяпровождением, и, по большей части, только иногда бросал кубики, и мало говорил насчёт игры. В действительности, это было ему совсем не интересно, а согласился он только ради того, чтобы поддерживать баланс между светом и тьмой (впервые он пожалел о смерти Лигура именно сейчас). Азирафаэль же откинулся на спинку кресла недалеко от разворачивающихся боевых действий и наблюдал, а также вовремя зачитывал текст из маленькой потрепаной книги.

— Ох, Кроули, все-таки ты попал, — ангел хитро улыбнулся. — «А архангел в сером, кажется, упал на землю, объятый адским пламенем. Он очень громко кричал, взывая о помощи».

— Мы должны ему помогать? — спросила Уриил своим повседневным мрачным тоном, который значил только одно — ничего для спасения Гавриила делать она не будет.

Тем временем Михаил без инициативы подбросила кубик, а когда цифры на нем оказались слишком уж малы (выпала единица), она вздохнула и похлопала архангела по твёрдому плечу.

— Теперь мы в меньшинстве, — заключила Михаил, наблюдая, как Вельзевул впервые за всю игру усмехнулась.

— Хоть где-то ты полезен, Кроули, — сказала повелительница мух и насмешливо посмотрела на Гавриила, который молча поднялся с места (на самом деле, он что-то бормотал про жульничество, но все предпочли пропустить это мимо ушей) и направился в другую комнату, чтобы захватить оттуда стул и присоединиться к команде наблюдателей.

Как можно было догадаться, его расстроила собственная смерть, пусть и в какой-то там глупой игре, как он в дальнейшем о ней выражался перед другими ангелами. Еще Гавриил, кроме всего прочего, решил перекусить, так что теперь над ним летал упитанный бутерброд, роняя крупные крошки на пол.

— Так все же не совсем божественный храм? — с улыбкой поинтересовался букинист.

— Заткнись, Азирафаэль, — обратился к нему архангел, не отрываясь от приличного куска колбасы.

Не обращая на это внимание, ангел продолжил:

— «Гавриил, все ещё умоляя о помощи или быстрой смерти, горел, сгорал и обратился прахом. Люди наблюдали за этим без капли сожаления, а ангелы тем временем готовились к контрнаступлению», — закончив, с такой же милой улыбкой Азирафаэль повернулся к бывшему начальству и кивнул.

Кроули, который сидел рядом, не удержался и прыснул в кулак. Первым убить архангела ему посоветовал никто иной, как владелец магазина.

Хастур все ещё недовольно поглядывал на Кроули, сожалея о том, что зажарить его или же его дружка в этой «войне» не получится. Затем он заговорил насчёт дальнейших действий, думая, как можно подставить этого змея, но, к сожалению, до этого так и не дошло. В действительности, все ангелы и все демоны сидели за этим журнальным столиком на коротких ножках допоздна, так что ближе к ночи Кроули и Азирафаэлю пришлось вспоминать, как в полной мере можно применить дар убеждения, выталкивая повелителей Ада и Небес на свежий воздух, чтобы потом запереться в магазине и неплохо провести остаток вечера.

Свет там, конечно же, не горел, не считая бликов от фонарей и светло-оранжевых шляпок нескольких маленьких свеч.


End file.
